OMG where are we?
by OiishiKata
Summary: So our nauto gang has been thrown into the Gundam wing world because of a stupid mistake of Sasuke's Yaoi........sigh not sure on pairing yet shrug read reveiw whatever you want.T for now to be safe but K is probably better at this point


Ok so I got bored and currently I am muse less so my other story is temporarily on hold till I get my muse over for another night of plot work so I wanted to post something…..so here it is.

Disclaimer: not mine……G.W. or Naruto…….though I wish I did.

Ooooo0000oooooo start chappie oooo000ooooooooo

The final battle between Orochimaru and the Naruto crew ragged on in full blast most of the ninja's from the hidden leaf fought Oochimaru's lackeys in nearby clearings or back in Kohona. The real battle was in a large clearing not far away. Orochimaru fought Sasuke and Naruto while Kabuto fought Sakura and Kakashi not 10 feet away.

Naruto panted heavily as he recovered from the last blow he received trying to figure out his next move if he wasn't careful he could not only endanger himself but also Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. He watched as Sasuke formed seals.

**_Boy he formed those wrong stop him before he finishes or else he could do something bad. _**

_What? Kyuubi how would you know?_ Naruto was alarmed if Kyuubi was right there was about to be a big problem but if he was wrong then that could be very bad too. He had two choices chance Sasuke being wrong or chance Kyuubi being wrong. Shit.

**_Boy I have watched him do those same seals a million times and he did them wrong this time trust me for once. _**

_You better be right you damned fox. _Naruto thought quickly.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto yelled loudly but alas it was too late for our beloved group Sasuke finished the seals and activated the technique a flash of light enveloped all except Orochimaru and Kabuto. _Shit _was all Naruto could think as his body was enveloped in the flash.

Ooooooo00000oooooooomeanwhile oooo000000oooooooo

Duo moved to sit with the others they were in the large Preventers lunch room they had all joined up after the war. He had the normal horrible lunch food on his tray. The day went on as normal as a day in the life of an ex-street rat / gundam pilot current preventer could be.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that came from above.

Duo was first to recover from the flash of light he saw four body's pilled together on what once was a lunch table but now looked more like fire wood. Movement snapped him out of his thoughts and into action he pulled out his gun pointing it at the people. Until he knew what was going on he was to assume that they were enemies. That was a natural response from the war.

The first to come to was a blond boy he stood maybe 5'5" at the most he had brilliant blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. What worried Duo the most was some natural alarm went off in his head screaming there was something different about this boy.

**He has a demon in him. ** Came a simple reply from Shinigami.

_……..what how can that be I thought I was the only one who had this problem. _Came a reply from Duo.

**Well he isn't from around here**, said Shinigami, **that flash it was obviously transporting them here from another world. Duh**

_Well excuse me how am I supposed to know I have only been alive 16 years unlike Mr. I have been alive since the dawn of time that is IN MY HEAD. _Duo said clearly making fun of the god that resided in his mind.

Duo slowly approached the boy that had sat up. By this time more people had recovered from the flash and were trying to figure out what had happened but of course no one else had a god that happened to think it was funny to invade their mind on a daily basis and badger them.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Duo asked the boy gun still pointed just in case they weren't friendly.

The blond boy looked up at him a puzzled look on his face before he looked down at the other three lying in a pile on the once was table. He moved forward and shook the shoulder of the silver haired man.

Oooooo0000ooooooHehehe back to Naruto's P.O.V.ooooo0000ooooooo

Naruto looked up to see some odd metal thing pointed at him not sure what it was he figured it was the best bet to wake Kakashi and ask him. Yes a very good idea. Shaking his sensei's shoulder he looked up again at he boy who pointed the weird object at him. He was taller maybe by an inch two at most had long brown hair and what was odd is he had violet eyes.

**_Well demon carriers always have odd features didn't you notice that. You have your whisker marks Gaara had the symbol and red hair……and green eyes. This guy has long hair and Violet eyes. _**The demon replied casually.

_Wait demon carrier you mean he is a jinchuuriki_ _like me? _Naruto was surprised at first but reconsidered when he looked into the boy's eyes they held the same haunted look that all jinchuuriki's held but one that had found a family. That was good he didn't want to deal with another person like Gaara he could swear that boy would go insane-psycho-killer one of these days.

**_Well no one is just like you I mean how many people can say they are a loud obnoxious orange ninja with a demon in their mind. _**Kyuubi replied casually. **_Why don't you talk to the long haired one._**

****Naruto stood up and walked over to the boy looking at what he held. "What is that?" Naruto asked.

The other boy blinked looked at the object in his hand. "It's a gun you know it goes bang and you die." He said as if Naruto was an idiot.

"Gun...never heard of it." Naruto said still very confused as Sakura walked up looking at the weapon. She grabbed it by the barrel and crushed it.

"Doesn't seem like a very good weapon to me it's not even sharp." Said Sakura, as she dropped the pieces of metal.

Duo's eyes widened, "My gun," he whined," that was made out of gundainium how could she, just crush it."

Just then Lady Une walked up seeing Duo nearly in tears and the rest of the lunch room in confusion she had the six gundam pilots and the visitors come to her office figuring they could figure out what the hell just happened.

As the group walked through the halls they seemed to get more and more confused.

Oooooo00000ooooooo…change P.O.V.ooooo0000oooooooo

Naruto walked through the halls of the building they had appeared in he found himself understanding less and less the more they moved. There were odd box things with lots of little wires sitting on almost all the tables.

When they finally arrived in Lady Une's office the new comers looked thoroughly confused.

"Ok so explain to me what exactly just happened," said Lady Une as she sat at her desk.

Ooooooo000000ooooooooooEnd chappieooooo00000oooooo

Sorry for all those who read my other story I needed something else to fix that writers block hopefully I will be able to write another chappy soon so yeah enjoy!


End file.
